Sweet Sacrifice
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 2 now up \\ Jillian is fed up with being RAW's resident jobber diva and tries to change her destiny, but someone gives her an ultimatum that can cost her a real shot at the Women's championship. Jillian/Randy, Melina/Edge, Vince, others
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well, here's the brand-spanking new Jillian/Randy fic I've been promising for so long under "Upcoming" in my profile. As a huge fan of Jillian Hall, I'm REALLY upset that she's been treated so shabbily since being drafted to RAW, and has never even gotten a title shot. Hell, she doesn't even win anymore, and it sucks. :( Due to all of this, I got majorly inspired to write this little fic. Hope it'll meet with readers' approval and get some good reviews. :)_**

The crowd in the Albany, New York Pepsi Arena cheered as Lilian Garcia entered the ring, a microphone in her left hand. The pretty blonde ring announcer was about to sing "_The Star Spangled Banner_," which was always a treat.

As she opened her mouth to sing in the center of the wrestling ring, new, very objectionable music started blasting through the speakers. Lilian of course expected this, as it was all part of the script for that night's RAW.

"Excuse me!" a new female voice called out through her own mic. The buxom blonde emerged from the back clad in a short, light pink dress. Her feet wore pretty silver heels, and she was grinning as she made her way down the ramp.

Lilian stared at Jillian Fletcher in aggravation. Her character of Jillian Hall - the WWE's wannabe popstar princess - had interrupted her yet again. She placed her hands on her hips, annoyance on her face as the other blonde entered the squared circle.

"Lilian, when are you ever gonna get a clue?" Jillian smiled sweetly at her. "No one wants to hear your godawful singing! But everyone _wants_ to hear _me_!" She let out a girlish giggle and raised an arm, pointing her forefinger up. "So, if you'll excuse me..." The blonde diva gave the slender ring announcer a shove, then immediately launched into what she considered "singing."

Outraged, Lilian Garcia pivoted on her heels and exited the ring. Once in her chair next to the timekeeper's table, she placed both hands over her ears, a gesture that was not unlike what many fans were doing.

The crowd was booing her like crazy, but Jillian couldn't have been happier. Her character was a heel, so if the fans gave her this kind of reception, then she was doing something right.

On the contrary... She knew she _could_ have been happier after all. She had given her all to the company, to the pro-wrestling business in general, for nearly the past ten years. She was no newbie, no rookie and no slouch... She had invested more than three years of employment in the WWE, and yet, she never seemed to get a fair shake.

Jillian loved her in-ring character. The singing had been her idea alone, and she'd been thrilled when Creative had agreed to let her do it. She had perfected the gimmick in a relatively short period of time, back when she'd still been on the SmackDown brand. And she'd been absolutely thrilled when she'd been told she was being drafted to RAW nearly a year earlier.

_"Hey, Shane." She smiled at the boss' son as she stepped into his office. "You wanted to see me?"_ She _was, quite bluntly, a better wrestler than him._ had _to be RAW, because, lord knew, ECW had nothing to offer her. She held her breath in hopeful anticipation as the man continued._

_"Ah, Jillian... Thank you for being so prompt." He smiled and gestured for her to sit down before his desk. "We've got a little proposition for you," he went on. "Something that will definitely boost your career."_

_The blonde arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at that. She wondered if the company was going to put her with another male superstar, perhaps another main eventer? Then again, John Bradshaw Layfield hadn't been much of a main eventer in terms of his wrestling._

_"Okay," she said, primly crossing her legs. "I'm always open to career boosters."_

_Shane smiled at her appreciatively, nodding._

_"I knew you'd feel that way. Well, here's what we're going to do... We're having the draft lottery next week, as you know..."_

_Jillian's interest perked up even more. So, she was being moved to one of the other shows? Oh, she hoped it would be RAW! There, she would get more opportunities, new feuds, and a definite chance at the Women's Championship! It _had _to be, since there was nothing for her at ECW. She stared at the man with hopefullness in her eyes, waiting for him to continue._

_"... We're going to switch you and Victoria. From then until an undetermined amount of time, you will be a RAW diva."_

Yes! _she thought, her insides bursting with elation. She grinned and clapped her hands together, barely able to contain her joy._ _"Really? Oh, thank you, Shane!"_

_"It's my pleasure to deliver this news to you. You, lady, are now headed for the big leagues." Shane nodded at her. "Management is quite high on you, Jillian. Your ring presence is impeccable, and you're an ideal employee. Expect a push toward the Women's title in a few months."_

_The blonde couldn't remember when she'd been happier in her career. Well, she'd felt just about the same way when she'd been called up from OVW... But somehow, this felt that much more special. She somehow refrained herself from getting up, climbing on top of Shane's desk and hugging him. _That would be anything but professional, _she thought with a chuckle._

That had been almost an entire year ago. Jillian hadn't received a Women's Championship reign, nor had she been given even _one_ shot. Hell, she hadn't even been put in a proper feud since coming over to the proclaimed "A" brand.

Things were about to change. As the blonde contined to sing, a huge, loud chorus of boos hurled her way, new theme music suddenly hit. She ignored it, though, and kept singing, all the while, the crowd's boos becoming cheers as a new diva ran down the ramp to the ring.

Jillian's heart sank as she was taken down by a spear and then repeatedly punched. There was no going back now... This was the official start of her first feud since she'd been drafted to RAW. And instead of being placed into a program with Women's Champion Mickie James, she was stuck opposite 2005's Diva Search winner, Ashley Massaro.

It was all Jillian could do not to sigh. It wasn't that she didn't like Ashley - she did. The petite blonde was actually quite the sweetheart, but feuding with her wouldn't get her anywhere. Ashley was no nearer to the title than _she_ apparently was.

It was over fairly quickly, and the blonde was at least grateful for that. After the beating, she rolled out of the ring, staggering up the ramp to the back. She and Ashley shared a brief staredown as the Punk Princess stood on a middle turnbuckle to appeal to the appreciative fans.

Jillian kept walking, past the curtain and to the backstage area. She wasn't happy. Why had Shane McMahon made promises to her? But more importantly, why hadn't the company made good on those promises?

She ignored all the other superstars lingering in the hallway. Probably the only one she would care to see right now was her best friend, Melina Perez. However, the dark-haired diva was nowhere in sight, probably because she was visiting with her boyfriend.

Jillian could barely contain her emotions. She knew she was probably being a little silly, but it seemed they were getting the better of her. The tears slipped down her cheeks as she backed into a corner in a partly deserted corridor. And that was where she stood, her head bowed, and cried for several long, agonizing minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks to Ainat and HARLEY1524 for reviewing the first chapter of this story. :) You guys are awesome. I haven't been writing a whole lot for this fic at all, but I did manage to get out this new chapter. Hope you enjoy._**

"Hey... come on."

Jillian thought she could make out a voice calling to her, but she wasn't quite sure. She remained in her position, on her right side, one of her hands up by her forehead, as though shielding her eyes.

"C'mon, Jill... It's getting late!"

This time, there was no mistaking it as a hand also shook her at her shoulder. The blonde roused and stretched a little as she opened her eyes with great reluctance. The first thing she saw was her best friend, Melina Perez, standing over her with arms crossed.

"It's about time, sleepyhead... Rise and shine!" the brunette sang as she reached out and snatched the blanket away.

Jillian recoiled and made a misery-filled sound. The truth was, she just wanted to sleep the entire day away. She _could_ have actually gotten away with that if she were home, since the RAW roster was off that day - but they were at a hotel, and check-out time was at noon. Plus, they had a flight to catch by one-fifteen.

"What time is it?" she asked, still shielding her eyes.

Melina took a quick glance at her watch.

"Quarter to eleven. You know, you were doing a lot of talking in your sleep, Jill."

The blonde sat up slowly, yawning. She stared at her best friend.

"I was?"

"Yeah," the Latina answered. "A lot of mumbling, so it really didn't make much sense." She studied the other diva for a beat. "Is something the matter? Is there anything you need to talk about?"

Jillian cast her gaze down and ran a hand through her mussed blonde curls. She sighed heavily, the memory of her segment on RAW the previous night coming back to her in an instant. The way she'd felt last night, talking to Melina about it would have been the first thing she would have done. However, she'd felt so low that she'd merely buried it - or at least _tried_ to. Besides, her best friend was currently in a storyline with Beth Phoenix, where she was actually receiving a push. And while she was super happy for Melina, she couldn't help but feel reminded that she herself was _still_ in a terrible slump. And who was she kidding? It couldn't be called a "slump" when the outcome of the matches was predetermined. She was the RAW roster's regular jobber diva - and it seemed that "honor" was hers, and hers alone.

"It - it's nothing, Mel," she lied. She could barely bring herself to look at her friend as she spoke.

"Bull. I know you, Jill, too well. And I know when something's bothering you," Melina continued. "Spill it." She sat beside her, waiting.

Jillian sighed again, knowing she now had no choice but to admit the truth.

"Fine, you win," she said. "I really didn't want to bother you with this... but I'm _so_ fed up with having to lose my matches all the time! It's so frustrating that they're not giving me a real chance to shine, especially after Shane's promises last year." She shook her head, a sardonic huff emerging. "And now, they're putting me in a program with Ashley. It's... It's just _wrong_."

The brunette winced at the monologue. She knew exactly how Jillian was feeling. After all, it hadn't been that long ago that she'd been treated as a jobber as well. She knew her best friend was extremely talented in the wrestling ring as well as on the mic. It saddened her that her talent was being wasted each and every week. And she'd known that Jillian couldn't possibly be happy with her upcoming storyline. She should have talked to her prior to this point. She felt guilty for not having done that - very guilty.

"Oh, Jill..." She put an arm around the blonde, hugging her against her side. "I haven't been a very good friend. I'm sorry."

Jillian stared at the dark-haired diva as though not comprehending her.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly," the brunette said sadly. "I _knew_ you couldn't be happy, and yet, I did nothing. Some best friend _I_ am."

"Oh, stop it, Melina," the blonde chastised her. "You're the best friend I ever had." Jillian managed a smile, one that was genuine, as she meant what she'd just said. "This whole job situation is _my_ problem, anyway. I think..." She trailed off, chewing on her lower lip as she mulled over what to do. "... I think I'm going to take matters into my own hands." She stood up and began to gather a few of her things for a shower. If she didn't move soon, there would be no time to take one before their flight.

Melina continued to sit on the edge of the bed and watch the blonde.

"Jill? What are you going to do?"

Jillian turned to fully face the brunette diva.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Mr. McMahon," she declared.


End file.
